


An Unexpected Delivery

by Tonnicus (LordThanatos)



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Cheshire Cat, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordThanatos/pseuds/Tonnicus
Summary: Ordering pizza after a long week, our hero has an unexpected visitor.





	An Unexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The Reptile King’s WWYD Scenario as well as the fan art in the Cheshire Cat section of the MGE Wikia:  
> \- You order pizza, however, when you open the pizza box upon delivery, you are not greeted by a fresh, delicious pizza, but by the rear end of a Cheshire cat, who against all logic, has managed to stuff herself inside the box.  
> What do you do?
> 
> Tags: Cheshire Cat, Facesitting, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, 69, Cowgirl, Creampie

Quickly, I shut the pizza box, which in turn brought forth a grunt, which also seemed to startle the delivery boy, who seems to be confused at my current expression.

”Sir, is everything alright?” he asks, concerned.

I stare blankly for a moment before shaking off my stupor, lightly chuckling as I answer.

”Y-yeah! Everything looks great.” I hurriedly fumble into my jean pockets for my wallet, which I drop several times before finally handing him a twenty dollar bill and slam the door shut behind me, dropping the pizza box onto the floor. “Keep the change!” I yell, despite the pizza boy’s protests.

A few moments pass before I hear the pizza delivery boy’s car pull out from the driveway and peel out down the street until eventually it faded.

(What the hell did I just see?) I think to myself before I stare at the pizza box once more; only one way to find out. 

I bring the pizza box to the living room of my apartment and set it upon the coffee table, taking a deep breath while the music of the video game I had been playing while I waited for my dinner to arrive filled the room. Carefully, I lift the lid of the box up once more, promptly being greeted by a pillow of an ass which sprung forth and landed right atop of my horrified face, causing me, as well as my couch to collapse backwards. Immediately the girl stretches her arms over her head, seeming to be relieved from being cramped in such a small space. I feel her wiggle her ass on my face as she looks around at her new surroundings.

”Sheesh, what a dump! What kind of loser lives he-” she cuts herself off, realizing her current predicament, or perhaps my muffled cries, she lets out a shriek and immediately springs backward onto the couch which collapses back to it’s normal position as she falls back with a thud, which, as I sat up gave me a clear view up the girl’s black and purple skirt, and a clearer view of the lacy panties she wore. 

I only get a glimpse before I hear another shriek and feel what seemed to be cat claws swipe across my face. I scream and quickly cover my face, cursing at the top of my lungs as I hurriedly fumble my way to the kitchen, grab a towel and soak it in the cold running water before applying it upon the claw marks. 

“You fucking pervert!” I hear her hiss as she seemingly disappears from sight.  
Once the stinging pain of that scratch subsided after a few moments, I growl, looking around for my uninvited guest, but not seeing anything. Was I imagining things? Clearly not as I could hear the ruffling of a skirt nearby, I return to my couch and take a seat, before finally answering my uninvited guest.

”Pervert? Coming from the one whose fat ass mauled my face?” I growled, before grunting, as I feel claws in my shoulders, but from what? I couldn’t even see whose claws the were. I glace over to my side, seeing a pair of large, annoyed looking, yellow eyes, glaring at me.

”Bet you liked that, didn’t you?” retorted the girl, whose eyes seemed to draw closer to my face, “It’s probably the only action your nerdy ass has gotten in years!”

Her face disappeared and her claws too from my shoulders, I rub them lightly, what a bitch, I think to myself. Just as I’m about to retort, she materializes out of thin air, seated on the opposite arm of my couch, I do a double take, unable to comprehend what I’m seeing. She appeared to be a girl sure enough, but, large cat ears, paws where hands should be, and a tail, all adorned with purple and black striped fur, covered up by the black and blue Marbles’ Pizza uniform. Her hair, was short and purple, much like most of the rest of her, her hips were wide, filling out the short black skirt she wore, and her chest was… sizable, as the button up shirt she wore was unbuttoned around them giving me a healthy glimpse of cleavage. Almost like a pear, could describe her body shape. She gives me a quizzical look, noticing I was staring.

”What’s the matter, never seen a Cheshire Cat before?” she snapped, before, the black sections of her striped fur disappeared, then her purple, leaving only annoyed yellow eyes, glaring at me once again.

“Um… no… but, who are you, and more to the point, what the hell were you doing in there?” I demand, my face stern while pointing to the pizza box, “And how?”

The girl’s annoyed expression changes to that of a shit-eating grin.

”Wouldn’t you like to know?” she muses.

”Yes as a matter of fact I would!” I growl.

”A magician never gives away her secrets!”

As I’m about to reply, I cut myself off, unable to help but chuckle at what she had just said. This girl was something alright and I’ll admit, I couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. Her mood seems to lighten as I see her face move toward the pizza box, she seemed just a little shorter than I was at about five foot ten, maybe by a few inches. I shake my head as I move to open the box, prompted only by the loud growl of my stomach.

“Fine.” I say, opening it up, only to find a mostly eaten pizza, that bitch, she must have eaten it, my pepperoni and black olives. 

Needless to say, I was slightly annoyed by this and turned only to find she was nowhere to be seen again, but I can hear the flush of a toilet and the bathroom door opening, then footsteps advancing toward the kitchen. The fridge opens and I can see the milk disappearing from my half-gallon jug, she belches loudly before sticking the nearly empty container back inside and shutting the door, rejoining me on the arm of my couch. With disgust, I look over at her.

“You ate my pizza?!” I yell, standing up from where I was.

“Well, I was hungry! Man, what kind of loser orders olives on his pizza?”

By this point I had, had enough, first I have an uninvited guest, in my pizza box of all things, moves about my apartment like she owns in, then she eats most of my pizza. I approach her and without thinking, seize her by what I can only imagine is her collar, as I can’t see it, my face full of rage, while her expression turns to one of fright.

”Listen to me you little bitch! I’ve had a long fucking day, I got off a few hours ago after being berated by customers at my own job, and just when I want a little relief from the day, a little pizza on the one day I have off, you snatch it away.” my grip tightened as I yanked her closer, “Now either you fix this, or I’m going to report you to your boss!”

She immediately re-materialized, her voice shaking as she spoke.

”No, no, no, wait, I’ll get this fixed for you, look!” she chuckled nervously, but her eyes betrayed her, she was clearly afraid, as she reached into her shirt, which allowed me to catch a glimpse of her sizable chest as she produced her cell phone from within, “You know that guy who delivered your pizza before? I’ll have him bring you another one. Hell, I’ll even throw in something extra! Just give me a few moments alright!”

I’m not so sure what to think at this point, but the look in her eyes made me want to believe her. I released her collar and she walked out to my apartment’s balcony. She was only gone for a few moments before returning inside, I’m sitting upon my couch, fuming, she then sits on her knees before me, bowing her head in apology. I find it hard to look at her as I’m still pretty mad, when I notice on a small plastic name badge, ‘Mara’ written on it, with a cute little cat paw next to it.

“Look, I’m sorry okay, listen, I only do this part-time, because of an... incident I may have, sort of caused, and I’m working to pay off my debts!” her yellow eyes widened stared into my own with a pleading gaze and her ears were lowered, “Please don’t tell my boss, if I lose this job, I’ll lose a lot more than just my home…”

“ ‘Mara’ is it?” I ask with a conflicted sigh, only to be answered with a nod, “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you. I promise to tell your boss, if you answer me this one question…”

“Shoot!” she says.

”What were you doing in my pizza box?” I inquire, looking over toward the box once more.  
She blinked in surprise, as if in disbelief, she grinned, as she wandered over to and opened up the box, her tail flicks back and forth as she turns to me and produces a dead mouse which she holds by its tail.

“I was trying to catch this guy, and while working my shift, I…” she blushed, growling in embarrassment, “Got stuffed in there…”

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach upon seeing the dead mouse in my pizza and make a mad dash for the bathroom, I lurch for a few moments realizing I almost ate that. Mara blinked for a moment, then sighed, before joining me and holding the back of my head up, doing her best not to dig her claws into my scalp. She then helps me back to my couch and lays me on it, while she disposes of the old pizza and the dead mouse. Drained from having literally lost my lunch, I feel myself black out, I would awaken what seemed like moments later, to see Mara staring at me, and with a smirk on her face at that.

”About time you woke up!” she mused, “Your pizza arrived like four hours ago, don’t worry, I’ve used your oven to keep it warm, not bad, for living in this shithole.” she glanced around the apartment before chuckling, “C’mon sleepy head, it’s supper time!”

When I finally regained my faculties, I realized it was dark outside, I wondered how long I had been out. It took a bit, but even with my legs shaking under me, I made my way to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Mara, who was bent over, pulling out a couple of boxes from within my over, allowing me another glimpse of her nicely rounded ass, which were barely covered by her lacy panties. She glances over her shoulder at me with a grin, as she set the boxes on the counter… she clearly did that on purpose. 

“I hope you’re hungry, because I hooked you up!” she grinned as she revealed a fresh new pizza, just as I had ordered it earlier, “But wait, there’s more!” she opened the slightly smaller box, complete with fresh cheese bread sticks and a couple of cups of marinara sauce, “It’s the least I could do after I-”

“Listen, don’t… just don’t worry about it…” I say, giving her a smile, “I’m grateful for all the trouble you went to, but aren’t you going to get in trouble for this?”

“Nah!” she smirked, “I had that guy from earlier clock me out, thankfully my boss wasn’t there, I was supposed to help close tonight…”

I, didn’t even know how to react to this, I just shook my head, reached up into my cupboard and pulled out a couple of plates for the both of us, I handed her one, as I served myself a couple of slices. As we both ate, we talked, joked and laughed, as we swapped stories from our jobs, and just life in general. Who knew a monster girl could get into such trouble, nevertheless, it was a nice change of pace from the day I had earlier. Not being very hungry, I didn’t eat very much of it, still feeling kind of naucious from earlier, while Mara practically devoured almost the whole thing, leaving me with a few slices for lunch tomorrow, since it was pretty much my weekend off from work. As I take her plate to set it in the sink, a though crosses my mind, I look over to the Cheshire cat girl who is downing the last of my milk.  
“Hey Mara… did you… stay with me this whole time?” I wonder.

She simply smiles and nods, I’m taken aback by this, yet can’t help but be concerned.

“I do hope this doesn’t affect your job.”

”Will you stop worrying already? I told you it’s taken care of!” she playfully shoved me.

I shove her back lightly, but she disappears and shoved me from the opposite side this time.

”That’s so not fair!” I groaned with a frown.

“Now now, all’s fair in love and war!” her chuckle echoes throughout the apartment.

”Oh? And what will people think when I leave a review about the delivery of ass I got with my pizza eh?”

“Oh you liked it!”

“I won’t lie, it certainly wasn’t unwelcome.”

From the counter, I catch sight of that cheeky grin of hers, taunting me from across the room before disappearing again. I return to the kitchen to clean up the plates and put them in the dishwasher, when I suddenly hear purring coming from behind me, coming closer and closer until it was right in my ear, her glowing yellow eyes appear beside me.

“And… did you like what you saw after you woke up?” Mara’s teeth were now grazing my earlobe, causing me to gasp a bit. I reach behind me, only to have my hands swatted, “Uh uh uh… you didn’t answer my question…”

“And what if I did?” I ask, my breath catching in my throat as I feel her nibbling along my neck, “Are you just going to tease me again?”

All I heard was the lusty giggles, trail off toward the couch, a single paw appearing, beckoning me over, I oblige her, wandering over.

”Lay down.” Mara commanded in a husky tone, I obey, as I slide one of the throw pillows underneath my head to support it. “Are you ready for dessert?” she purred.

“And just what is on the menu?” I ask, feeling a paw rub against my crotch, teasingly, causing my cock to stir.

”I don’t know, you didn’t finish your dinner after all, I’m not sure I should give you this…” she continued to purr as I feel a pair of paws pull down my pajama pants and boxers, just above my knees.

I see her lewd grin materialize as she glances at my cock, which hardened from her attention, stroking and poking it, as if to torment me. Instinctively I reach up, I grasp what I believe to be her hips, she gasps a little in surprise, before grinning back at me.

”You’re a naughty boy aren’t you?” she purred, allowing the rest of her form to slowly become visible, I notice her plump, pear shaped as is devoid of the black lacy panties she wore before, her sweet pink pussy lips in full view a small, cute tuft of purple hair resting just at the top of them, “Well then… time for dessert…” she says as she lowers herself onto my face, I rest my hands on her ass, to give myself enough breathing room.

My lips begin to suck upon her lower lips as I greedily partake of the Cheshire cat’s offering of dessert, lewd slurping and smacking could be heard as she glanced down between her legs, letting out a sigh as she kept her breathing even. Every now and again my tongue would poke out and gather the juice that began to drip from her lips. I moan into her lips, as I take it in, savoring the flavor of her sweet juices, soon, I feel her press down against my lips as she bites her lip, trying to stifle a small moan.

“Mhm… ah… just like that…” she pants, as she continues to hump my face, covering it with her sweet sticky juices, feeling the probing of my tongue along her slit.

I feel her sit up on her knees, giving me better access to her moist slit, feeling bold right about now, my hands reach up to grasp her hips and pull her down onto my face, allowing my tongue to circle and probe her opening before sliding in a little. Mara gasps and lets out a low, shuddering moan, leaning forward onto her hands to give herself some support. 

“I knew you were a pervert from the moment I laid ah- AH! Right there! That’s it!” she cries out as I feel her mash her pelvis into my lips, begging for my tongue to go deeper. 

The living room soon was filled with the sounds of the Cheshire cat’s moans, mewls and purrs as she continued to ride my face, and my entire face was slick with her juices. Pulling her down further, I begin to assault her clitoral hood with my tongue, causing the little flesh nub to poke out. Mara cries out and I feel her knees tremble as she collapses forward onto her hands and pants heavily. Soon after, she catches her breath, then chuckles, looking back at me, her face flushed, before turning herself around to face me, and giving me a lewd grin, bringing her face close to mine.

“Gotta say, that’s a first for me…” she purred as I felt her tongue lap up her juice from my cheek, before kissing a trail down over my chest and stomach until she finally arrives at my, by now, erect member, stroking it with her soft paw, “Well I hope you enjoyed your dessert, because now it’s my turn!”

I feel her hot breath upon my member, her paws batting it from side to side, then stroke the entire length up and down. I feel the brush of her tongue up and down the entire length, I wince as her tongue is rough, but what can I expect from a Cheshire cat. Her big yellow eyes stared up at me as her tongue flicked the head of my prick, still giving me the same lewd grin, like a predator taunting its prey.

“So not fair.” I groan, wincing at her tongue once again.

”Shh, you just lie back and enjoy.” she purred, rubbing both paws up and down the entire length.

Like the naughty tease she was, she began to rub her sizable chest upon my length, pressing it between her glorious mounds even through her uniform top. With a purr she lifted her shirt just enough, I leaned up to catch a glimpse, and grinned, naughty bitch wasn’t even wearing a bra. Before I could even get a word out, I felt her mouth engulf the head, I gasped as I watched her, she gave me the most lewd gaze as her tongue circled it thrice before taking it in once more. Further and further she moved down to the trunk with each pass, moaning as she enjoyed her treat, which elicited a moan from myself. God, she was amazing, it wouldn’t be long before I would blow my load into her mouth.

”MMF!” she would cry before I would hear her slurping and swallowing every shot.

Mara released my prick, gasping for air, looking at me with the most shocked expression.

”How long have you been saving that? Holy shit! I fucking love you!” she giggled as she licked the droplets of my cum from her lips, then looked down to my still hard prick, “I see someone is still anxious… in that case…” she rose slowly from where she was reaching under her skirt, and slowly shimmying out of the lacy black panties I had gotten a face full of earlier. Mara stepped out of them, one foot at a time, and shook her hips with her cat-like grace back over to me, “…let’s get right to the main attraction.”

She stalked over me until her paws were on my shoulders, while giving me the most seductive look and pressing her still soaking lips upon my cock. She slowly ground into me, causing me to spring to life once more, oh what a tease she was, getting me all slick but not letting me in just yet. Leaning down she nipped my earlobe and traced it along the rim of my ear, before cooing into it, then she lifted her hips, and with one of her paws guided the head of my cock to her slick entrance and slid it in, all in one go.

”AHH! HOLY FUCK!” she cried out before she placed her paw back on my shoulders and began to bounce on my prick, moaning with ever drop of her hips. I feel her claws dig into my shoulder and I wince, but soon, I become enveloped in pleasure and don’t even notice, heh, I guess I’m a bit of a sucker for pain. As she began to ride me faster, she closed her eyes and threw her head back, her moans filling the room.

I was moaning as well, but was transfixed at the sight of my cock sliding between her tight folds, I felt her squeezing me from within, while her breasts bounced in front of my while she continued to ride me hard. Seizing the opportunity, I grabbed a handful of her breasts, which completely dwarfed even my hands, giving a squeeze causing her to moan a bit louder. Mara grinned at me, pressing one of her paws to my hands.  
“It’s been too long… to think even a loser like you would… have such a nice cock…” she purred at me, “What about you, do you like the feel of my pussy?”

I simply nodded, but I gritted my teeth a little, “I’m about to cum again!”

”Mmm yeah?” she purred, “Do it! Blow your load into my cunt, I want to feel every last drop.” 

Mara lanced herself, slowing her pace just enough to get me deep inside of her, before I knew it I was shooting her full of my cum, her inner muscles milking me of every last drop. I felt her cling to my shoulders, riding out the waves of our shared climax before she finally collapsed onto me, purring with her head on my chest. After we had both came down from it, I just started to chuckle to myself.

“What’s so funny…?” Mara grinned up at me.

“Just had a thought, if I order from you guys again, what am I going to say? ‘Hello? Yes, I’d like to place an order for delivery… Pepperoni and Ass please.’”

“Try it next time.” she chuckled, “Who knows, maybe it’ll work.”

We lay there for a few moments, laughing, then spent the rest of the night fucking, gotta say, was a nice end to an otherwise shitty week. When I woke the next morning, Mara was gone, probably home. My weekend otherwise was pretty uneventful, enjoyed some time with friends, but every time, my thoughts always returned to Mara. The work week was pretty much the same, but alas, such is retail work, until finally it was my weekend once again. After I had just stepped out of the shower and slipped on some boxers and loose pants, I heard a knock on my door. Who the hell could that be I wondered, I wasn’t expecting company tonight. I walked over to the front door and opened it, strangely enough no one was there. I turned back to close the door thinking it was some punk ass kids pulling some kind of prank, but I paused when I saw a box from Marbles’ Pizza.

I smirked to myself.

“Here we go again…”


End file.
